


一罐就倒(一发完）

by orphan_account



Category: Celebrities＆Real People
Genre: M/M, 框圈, 獒龙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 15岁的龙仔第一次喝酒一罐就倒了。





	

一罐就倒

2003年10月20日，是马龙进入国家队后的第一个生日。

马龙觉得他越来越喜欢国家队了，没有了那些欺负他的大队员，国家队的队友们不仅非常优秀，还记得自己的生日。上个月他还在新西兰公开赛上取得了不错的成绩，虽然单打止步于半决赛败给张继科，但双打却又和他一起夺了冠，特别是藉此和张继科的关系又亲近了几分，他觉得很开心。优秀的人当然招人喜欢，运动员更是慕强，马龙不自觉地在意这个在同批队员中天分最高、成绩最好的人，等到后来他了解自己颜控本质之后才认识到张继科对他的吸引力中还有脸的成分。

饭桌上都是十几岁的男孩子，聚在一起非常热闹。有年龄稍大的队员给自己点了啤酒，不知是谁开了头，一群人撺掇着要今天的小寿星喝酒。马龙之前从没有喝过酒，他有些跃跃欲试。张继科坐他旁边，凑他耳边低语：“你真要喝啊？我觉得特难喝。”马龙还是接过了一罐啤酒：“没喝过呀。继科儿，你看则还是青岛啤酒哈哈哈。”张继科一脸不忍直视，用手挠了下头，看着马龙笑得傻兮兮地猛灌了大半瓶酒，然后一副要吐的样子，赶紧给他递了一大杯橙汁让他解解口中的涩味。江天一很嫌弃地用筷子指着张继科：“记壳、张饥渴你把他搞回去啊。这太不能赫了。”张继科有些发愁地看着马龙难受的样子，一边轻拍着他的背一边怼江天一：“泥又好到拿里去了，庆岛话都缩不利索。”

马龙缓过来之后，还是有些东倒西歪坐不稳：“哎继科儿，啤酒味道真的巨怪。”张继科在他顺势要倒的时候扶了他一下：“我都跟你说难喝了。”

那边的队员们还在起哄：“张继科你也喝一个啊。马龙都喝了。你比他还大呢，不会还没喝过酒吧哈哈。”张继科惯是听不得别人质疑他：“谁说我没喝过的？”说着将马龙啤酒罐里剩下的倒自己杯里一饮而尽了。大家见状也不再闹他，过了一会儿估量着门禁的时间快到了三三两两结伴准备回宿舍。马龙一罐都没喝完就晕地趴在了桌子上，张继科闷着吃菜，偶尔跟李虎他们搭两句话。要离开的时候，江天一他们说话算话，把有些喝迷糊的马龙丢给了他一个人。张继科任命地搂着马龙，边抱边拖地把他运回了宿舍。幸好马龙并不是完全的不省人事，张继科把房间的灯都打开了，强烈的光亮刺激得马龙越发清醒：“继科儿，你嘎哈呢？”张继科推了他两下：“你快去洗澡吧。待会教练要来查房了。”马龙一听这话酒几乎完全醒了，张继科看着他收拾东西收拾的利索敏捷的样子，无奈道：“被教练知道还不是要挨批。你也就装乖吧。”马龙抬起胳膊闻了闻，似乎也嫌弃自己这一身酒味，摇了摇脑袋：“不喝了再也不喝了。”

张继科还在洗漱的时候教练已经过来查房了，让马龙把宿舍的灯都关上赶紧睡觉。马龙当然不敢不听教练的话乖乖地把灯都关了，室内一片漆黑，只有浴室透了些光亮。今晚喝的酒似乎并没有给他壮胆，黑暗使他更加焦虑，五脏仿佛还被酒精烧灼着，尽管刚洗了澡，马龙却出了一身汗。

张继科终于出来了。马龙舒了口气，他想跟他说话。他害怕一个人，害怕没人陪，害怕黑。但是他突然就不知道怎么开口。张继科听着他辗转反侧的动静，被扰得睡不着觉。等他终于忍不住掀了被子想看看马龙在干什么的时候，却被抱着猫和老鼠枕头站他床边的马龙吓了一跳：“龙你干什么呢？”

马龙的声音有点黏糊，哼哼唧唧地，吐字不清楚听着甚至有点像哭腔：“继科儿，好黑啊我睡不着。”

张继科认为男子汉是不该怕黑的，但他又觉得怕黑的马龙很可爱并且无法说出拒绝的话。他拽住了马龙的手腕：“那你睡我旁边。”马龙从顺如流地躺在了张继科的旁边，他本来就是抱着这个目的来的。

两个人克制着没有说话，怕聊久了耽误第二天的训练。国家队的规矩非常严格，他们也是态度很认真的运动员。但是怎么这么热呢，张继科想。他想了好多东西都没能睡着，想晚上吃的海鲜有生蚝，有牡蛎，有螃蟹，但那虾他一点儿没碰，都怪他爸小时候骗他虾吃多了球的弧线就能打得好，又想到自己的弧圈技术还挺厉害的，反正想东想西都快畅想自己大满贯了还是没能睡着。太热了。他又不敢乱动，怕影响了马龙睡觉。张继科将腿慢慢伸到了被子外面凉快凉快。

“继科儿你还没睡吗？”耳畔响起马龙轻轻的声音。张继科翻了身，恰和马龙面对面，朱颜晕酒，方瞳点漆，呼吸间都是彼此的气息。张继科想开口说些什么又不知道该说些什么，他活动了下身体想调整姿势离马龙远一点，却不期然和马龙鼻子撞了鼻子。马龙的皮肤很好，脸蛋也是软软的，像个白面团子。在张继科的头脑不知如何反应的时候，他的身体却很诚实，下身的火终于烧了起来。马龙感觉肚子上被什么东西顶住了，他伸了手往那处摸：“继科儿你放了......”他还没有说完就被张继科用嘴堵住了唇舌。马龙虽然被亲懵了，但一下子明白了手中握住的是什么，他似是被惊吓着了松了手，向后仰了两下想好好呼吸却被张继科紧紧锁住身体。张继科边亲，边往马龙身上撞。尽管马龙的嘴唇又软又好亲，但少年人并没有多少亲吻的技巧，张继科很快腻味了唇舌纠缠的游戏，他松开了马龙，但下体还是硬着，他心里是明白这是什么状况的，等到终于无法收拾了却又不知道该如何跟马龙解释，他毕竟年龄大一些，成熟的也更早些，身子都比马龙大一圈，他知道自己需要什么，偏偏在马龙面前他做不出自渎的事情。他俩的寝室是有窗的，回来的时候太晚连窗帘都没顾着拉，今晚的月亮特别大，光亮足以让他看见马龙此刻无措、迷茫的样子，他唇边还留有他俩的口水，额头上有一层薄薄的细汗。马龙看上去还只是一个小孩儿，张继科心头的罪恶感加重，又有些愤怒：你怎么还能看着都不懂呢？是你非要跟我睡才搞成这个样子的。

他拽着马龙的手去摸他的下体，抵着马龙的额头，语气却是软的，请求的：“龙，龙仔你帮帮我，我也教你。”

马龙像个小火炉一样全身发烫，不知是身体反应还是被张继科的话激的，他从来都特别愿意帮助张继科，也很信任他。不信任他不可能和他一起拿团体冠军，在单打输给了张继科后还和他拿双打冠军。他知道教练们都觉得张继科是个好苗子，夸他的身体素质和天赋都是百年一见，张继科那些说要当世界冠军的豪言壮语让他羡慕，他也想当，但还不敢说出口，因为还离他那么远。但张继科敢，他很羡慕这样的张继科。此刻他依然很信任张继科。小时候尽管会被父母捂住眼睛却仍然能偷看到影视剧中情侣亲吻的场景，他想张继科肯定以为他不知道他们刚刚做的是小孩子不能知道需要被捂眼睛的事，他觉得自己被低估和轻视了：我不需要你教。

马龙没有张继科想的那么傻，却也没有他自己以为的那么聪明。张继科以为自己很聪明，此刻也只是昏了头凭本能办事而已，根本不得要领，最终也没能进去。

年轻人火力旺，两个人默契地把被子掀在一边儿。马龙握着张继科的下体撸动着，揉搓了半天，张继科还是泄不出来。马龙有些丧气，抿了抿唇，小心翼翼地抬头看了张继科一眼。张继科本来心中焦躁，下边更是憋得不行，但被马龙温顺、可怜巴巴的眼神安抚了情绪。他告诫自己不能跟马龙生气，但却不知道如何找到纾解欲望的点。

张继科搂紧了马龙，又倒在床上，控制不住下身向前挺。马龙被他撞得有点疼，双腿悄悄打开了缝隙，等张继科再撞进大腿间的时候，马龙又不自觉地夹紧了腿。张继科觉得这样抽插似乎更愉悦一些：“龙让我这样蹭。蹭蹭就可以了。”他抱着马龙开始从背后去插他两腿间，也没忘了用手去帮马龙纾解。马龙前边没有依托，抱着他带来的枕头，意外地发现枕头摩擦胸口过电的感觉有些痛有些痒。张继科撩开马龙的衣服去捏他的乳头，马龙就用自己的手去撸前边去了。上上下下的刺激是他从未有过的体验，高潮的时候马龙觉得自己要散架了，脑子里比今晚醉酒那会儿还糊。马龙呻吟的声音比平常说话更黏糊，15岁了还没开始变声，仍是细细尖尖，像小猫似的。等到马龙大腿内侧被摩擦的疼痛的时候，张继科终于发泄了出来。马龙腿间一滩泥泞，两个人的精液弄得他臀股间全是，他揩了一手精液，后知后觉地羞恼起来，把手上的东西往张继科这个有洁癖的人身上抹。

张继科平常都不嫌弃他，这会儿身心舒坦更不会放在心上，两个人一起去浴室清洗。开灯的时候马龙腿间的青紫白浊显得触目惊心，他剧烈运动后更是全身泛红，张继科有些不好意思的移了眼睛，给马龙递毛巾的时候还被打了手，登时又眉开眼笑的，马龙觉得他笑得这么傻，真是一点都不酷了。

再次默契地躺倒一张床上的时候两个人终于很快就睡去，一夜无话。


End file.
